


白色故事【结合热】

by Sorrel_hasawordtospare



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrel_hasawordtospare/pseuds/Sorrel_hasawordtospare
Summary: 哨向背景 十代彭格列及守护者全员向导800*意大利年上原女
Kudos: 2





	白色故事【结合热】

  
裘利亚坐在他的腿上问他，“你十九岁了，总不会是第一次犯结合热。和我说说，之前是怎么应付过去的？”  
  
可怜的男孩全身都僵硬了。不回答就是回答，裘利亚叹口气，手伸上去攀着他的脸，流连了几下。“嘘——别害怕。为什么要这么紧张？你能给我的东西，当然也可以分给别人。嘘——嘘，好孩子，你不用说话，来亲亲我。”  
  
她翻身，爬进他的怀里，搂住他的脖子压下来。嘴巴碰了一下，男孩就饥渴地咬了上来。他们难舍难分地含住对方的嘴唇，沾湿了嘴角，舌头也缠在一起，津水被搅出声音。山本突然用力箍住她的后背，手臂就像一根枷木一样硌在她的蝴蝶骨上方。他仍然又羞又耻，可下身已经兴奋了起来，这让他更加情绪激动，眼眶生理性地发潮。裘利亚轻轻按摩他的颈椎，试图安抚他。那只手揉捏在后脖子的穴位上，酥酥麻麻，让他情不自禁地闭上了眼。那只手紧接着摸到他胸前，从领口滑了进去，搔过他的胸肋。男孩痒得抖了一下，器官硬得更厉害了，急切地从裘利亚的吊带背心下掏了进去。裘利亚把他的两只手抓了出来。  
  
“别那么急，”她把山本的两只手按在自己的腿上，“今天我会让你标记我，我也会标记你。我们要享受一下，好吗？”她想要再接吻一会儿，可男孩的两只手即使被按住也仍然不老实，像是无师自通了钢琴演奏，拨动她大腿上的神经。裘利亚只好叹口气。“过来，”她抓住山本的肩膀发力，把他按倒在沙发的扶手上，紧跟着自己身子也贴了上去。吻不够，一只手捧着他的脸，拇指摩挲他的颧骨，另一只手潜下去，解开了他的裤带。男孩抽了一口气，眼睛刚刚瞪大，就被她用手蒙住了。裘利亚含住他的耳垂吮了吮，舌尖留下一点水印，“先让我玩一会儿，好吗？”她就凑在他耳边说话，热气喷在耳窝里。欺负的太过分，他受不住地扭动了一下，坐在他身上的裘利亚就像乘着潮水的小船一样，也跟着抬起落下。  
  
而欺负还远没有到头。她把那爱情器官掏了出来，既不急色，也不谄媚，镇定自若地像个熟悉自己乐器的笛师，珍爱地把自己的乐器握在手里。吻上去——山本绷紧了大腿，股二头肌和股外侧肌浮出雕刻一样的形状——裘利亚轻拍了一把，让他抬起臀部，把他的裤子脱了下来。深深地含进去，而每次嘴巴脱出的时候，她都发出似笑非笑的叹息声。山本抓住沙发靠背，五指深陷下去，终于说出一句成形的话，叫出哨兵的名字：“裘利亚……裘利亚！”她在边深喉的时候，边用嘴唇蹭了蹭那器官底下的囊袋。叫她名字的声音走了调。她终于把完全勃起的器官吐出来。  
  
她迷恋背靠在他怀里，被完全抱住的感觉。她沉着地坐下去，山本的一只手在下面稍稍托住她的臀部。她仰起脸，又和他接吻，还是互相想吃掉嘴唇的那种。“现在可以了，让我看看你能做到多好。”她说。男孩迷恋地盯着她，一边抬起腰，殷勤地配合她动作，让棒子在她身体里研磨。她悦纳了这份心意，且以德报德，加倍回报给他。男孩开始粗喘，被压着的身体像受惊的马一样颠簸起来。很快他射了第一次。  
  
“真好，我的小宝贝。”裘利亚搂住他的头，有些夸张地在他的两边脸颊上分别响亮地亲了一口，结果被不满足地抓回来，叫她明白嘴上才是亲吻正确的落点。餍足的喘息从黏膜的缝隙间漏出来。山本贴着她的脸温存了一会儿，含混地开口，“裘利亚，你想不想……”  
  
裘利亚舔了舔他的下嘴唇，撑起身子。山本给她施加了一个轻轻的力，她便顺势向前趴下了。她低头看到从腿间出现在自己小腹前的硬挺器官，线条干净漂亮，因为笔直而有些微妙的非人的感觉。她向两边掰开自己的臀肉，涂成墨绿色的指甲映衬着暗奶油色的肌肤。“哦……”山本意味不明地叹息了一声，潮热的身体覆上她的后背，黏黏糊糊地叫她的名字，“裘利亚，裘利亚，”“什么……”她轻不可闻地应声。那个东西正在她湿淋淋的腿间磨蹭。“指甲，裘利亚，”他吞吞吐吐地，显然是不好意思，“下次涂成红色的好吗，裘利亚，裘利亚……”  
  
她被顶进去。她被翻过面来。即便把她的腿向小腹压上去，那里也不会堆起赘肉。女哨兵的身体只有胸脯和臀部格外柔软。山本单腿跪在沙发上，另一条腿站着，自上而下地斜钉进她的身体，裘利亚还要勉力搂住他的大腿，让身体好离得更近一些。她被顶得不停抖动，声音破碎。有那么一阵，她自己迎了上去，像是自己把下体往他的器官上撞，在癫狂边缘，她甚至自己伸手快速地揉弄起阴蒂，然后决堤一般发出尖叫。这之后她就失去了力气，几乎要被顶进沙发垫里，两具发烫的身体之间的距离慢慢缩小到不存在，山本又冲刺了一阵，她的吟哦就没有停过。最后他拔出来，射在了裘利亚的小腹上。  
  
裘利亚又被抱起来，这回是面对面的朝向。惯常拿刀的漂亮手指在向两边掰扯她的臀肉，被用力的地方皮肉发白。她什么时候让人这样像娃娃一样摆弄？山本抓着她的屁股往下按，后来又改成掐着腰。他乖乖地，不乱说一个字，只是喃喃地叫她的名字，轻声又含混地念，“真好。喜欢。喜欢你。”烈马脱缰，裘利亚自己已经一点也没法稳住方位。  
  
最后还是回到传教士的姿势。男孩已然冲昏了头脑。器官顶进来，像是在她的身体里搅拌液体，棍子顶部用力吻过內膣的每一处。他停下一会儿，仍驻留在她身体里，嘶声抽气，抹了一把自己湿透的短发，甩开手上沾到的汗珠。结合完成了吗？空白一片的火热的大脑里浮出一个自己也觉得犯蠢的念头，他渴望——他想要——感知裘利亚的每一个想法，每一点情绪。要是结合之后就能做到该多好，捉摸不透的裘利亚，不在他身边的裘利亚，拥抱的瞬间就像个美梦。他缓慢而用力地顶了最后几下，带着钻透那女体腔膣的妄想，然后喷射在了里面。拔出来的时候，顶端还沾着白浆，同样也沾到了她的阴唇外侧。  
  
他炙热的犁铧耕耘过她的意志——他将从她那里得到一切。*  
山本高大的身躯压到了裘利亚的身上。她疲软却温柔地伸出手搂住他，让他贴上自己的额头。她轻轻叹息，“那么，这就是一切了，我的宝贝。”  


  
  
*化用《钢琴教师》


End file.
